


second introductions in three parts

by TemporaryDysphoria



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Trans Jigen, Trans Male Character, the polyamory is implied, we stan for our supportive crime family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporaryDysphoria/pseuds/TemporaryDysphoria
Summary: Jigen doesn't come out to his friends all at once at the start of their acquaintance. It takes time, and effort, and some feelings.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	second introductions in three parts

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by this gorgeous image:  
> https://twitter.com/Ario_Pi/status/1206170744444596225?s=19

The topic was easy enough to broach with Lupin. Hell, the man spent almost as much time dressed as a woman, as he did, dressed as a man. In fact, if it hadn’t been for very early on in their acquaintance, when Lupin had walked out into the living room of the dive they were staying in – buck naked, cock on display, Jigen might still be wondering if he had one at all either.

It was one of his more painless admissions. Lupin had him staring, winked and said cheerily, “What? You look like you’ve never seen a dick before in your life?”

He was younger then; more quick on the uptake. Quick enough with his recovery to quip, “Well, its not something I see on a regular basis.”

The thief’s eyebrows had risen and his gaze had flickered up and down Jigen’s semi-recumbent form in confusion.

“Don’t you have -?”

Jigen shook his head, cutting him before he could finish the sentence.

“Nope,” he said, popping the ‘p’, “Never have. That a problem?”

If it was, then Jigen was going to be leaving in a hurry. He’d dealt with enough assholes and had no patience left to try and win people over. If they didn’t want him around, he didn’t stay around. Needless to say, he was mildly surprised when Lupin’s face just split into a wide grin.

“Of course not!”

Lupin had moved closer. He was standing almost in front of Jigen now, and it was getting a little hard to concentrate on anything but the sheer nudity in front of him.

“I mean,” Lupin was still speaking, “I’m glad we’ve covered that now instead of later. It might have things a little awkward when I eventually asked you to fuck me into a mattress.”

That revelation had been both surprising and flattering. If the thief was willing to put all his cards on the table, then it was time for Jigen to as well.

“Oh, I’ll still fuck you into the mattress if you want.”

The thief had the audacity to bring a hand to his hip and wink at him. _Again!_

“Good,” he said, with a pleased expression, tone absolutely dripping with innuendo, “I’ll just make sure I’ve got some…supplies when the time comes.”

Jigen would never let it be said that Lupin ever went back on his word. It took them a while, but eventually Jigen did get to fuck Lupin into a mattress, with a harness bought specifically for the purpose. They’ve fucked many times since then, but that very first time still manages to light something low and warm in Jigen’s groin whenever he thinks about it.

Jigen had fucked men before, but never one like Lupin. Never one so vocal, who made it so damningly clear when he was enjoying himself. He remembers the thief spread open and pliant beneath him, the small of his back the perfect position for Jigen’s hand to sit and rub as he took his time sliding into place.

Lupin had moaned and groaned as Jigen pistoned into him, unrelenting once he’d found the right angle to hit his prostate. Lupin came with Jigen’s name on his tongue, gritting it out like a prayer.

Jigen would have been happy to lean back and finish himself off with his own hand – but the thief had more surprises in store for him. Barely a minute after he’d come – eyes still glazed – he’d slipped forward and off of Jigen’s dick with a low moan, before turning around, completely uncaring that he was smearing his release everywhere, and started to wage war with the buckles of the harness.

“Are you close?” he’d asked, throwing the harness to the side. He pushed Jigen back and spread his legs wide, lazy smile working its way across his features as he took in the view,

Jigen didn’t have time to do anything but groan as Lupin spread him open and _licked_ , pausing at the peak to apply delicious suction to his clit, sucking the flesh into his mouth. He’d worked his clit with single minded determination, and when he slid a single finger down lower Jigen had felt himself unravelling.

“Come on,” Lupin had urged, breathless, and Jigen was powerless to resist. He came harder than he’d come in years; clenching around Lupin’s fingers, hips spasming into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth.

* * *

He came out to Fujiko by accident in a sex shop. It’s a memory he looks back on often (sometimes humorously, sometimes despairingly) – and no matter how he tries to twist it, not matter how many other options he looks at, he has to concede that it probably went down in the best way that it could have.

They were on a truce, preparing to work recon together for a low-end job. In the name of peace and potential bonding, they’d met in the middle and acquired some weed (at Lupin’s expense) from the back room of a dingy sex shop, but before they’d left Fujiko had wanted to look around for ‘ _seduction supplies’_.

She’d been inspecting a leather harness closely, and Jigen had recognised the distinctive buckles. Before he’d realised what he was doing, he blurted out, “Don’t get that one, the stitching chafes like a bitch.”

One incredulous look and confused “How?” later, Jigen had admitted that he owned one – before he’d burned it after it had chafed his thighs to buggery.

“Which one do you suggest then?” Fujiko had asked, her focus now back on the array of straps lining the wall, “I’d like a leather one, but comfortable.”

They walked out of the sex shop with a harness and two dicks more than they’d gone in for. Looking back, it was probably a very pivotal moment in his and Fujiko’s relationship. Even more so than the pivotal shift that would occur later that same evening (though neither of them knew it at the time).

Lupin had called and told them to take the night off because the mark was with him. So, Fujiko and Jigen found themselves with not much to do but smoke, drink and try not to argue.

It was nice not arguing for once, and a few hits of the pipe later, Jigen was feeling almost charitable enough to forgive Fujiko for most (but not all) of her past transgressions. He was floating pleasantly, listening to Fujiko hum softly from her position below him on the carpet. She liked the feeling of the plush texture against her fingers when she was high – he was learning all of these tiny idiosyncrasies about the woman when they weren’t trying to kill each other.

He’d been so lost in thought he didn’t notice at first when a hand slid up his thigh. It took him another moment to realise that Fujiko wasn’t just using his legs as leverage to stand up. She looked at him carefully, pupils dilated from the smoke, and slid her fingers tentatively further up.

She was pretty. It wasn’t something Jigen had just noticed, he’d always known she was objectively pretty, he’d just never been interested. Probably because until very recently he’d been more concerned with trying to kill, or at the very least, seriously maim her, rather than get to know her.

Nothing like that was crossing his mind now though, when she looked at him with wide eyes and said, terrifyingly forthcoming, “Jigen, do you want to fuck?”

It had been a while. It had been even longer since he’d been with a woman. He couldn’t think of a compelling reason to say no when she straddled his hips, and brought one of his hands up to cup a heavy breast.

She did pause then, briefly, hand still over his, “If you don’t want to- “

He made his decision. It might not have been his best decision, when they were both floating and horny from the weed, but he made it nonetheless.

He palmed her breast through her shirt, the weight unfamiliar in his hand.

“Yeah?” she asked, almost a whisper, when he skimmed his thumb over a hardening nipple.

“Yeah,” he said, and then she slotted their mouths together and Jigen learned first-hand why people trip over the themselves to kiss Fujiko Mine.

It had been a while, and he felt it when she moved further into his lap, arousal spiking from the combination of time and the drug coursing through his system. Despite what the others think, he and Lupin don’t exactly fuck like bunnies, and a man has _needs_.

Needs that Fujiko was apparently only too happy to cater to, when she slotted their hips together after tossing their clothes to the opposite side of the room, rutting until the only sound Jigen could hear was the lewd slip of lube between them.

He’d shuddered underneath her, his orgasm taking him by surprise, and she’d continued to rub against him until he almost hissed with the overstimulation. She came with a mewl and latched onto his mouth, her tongue stroking the flames of arousal that had nearly (but not quite) gone out. She’d stood, thighs glistening with lube, and Jigen had reached around her for the pipe, expecting the night to be done.

He nearly dropped the pipe when she returned wearing the harness and handed him the two dick’s they’d bought hours earlier.

“Pick one.”

“What- “

“We have an advantage here,” she said coyly, relieving him of the pipe, “let’s use it.”

And use it they did. Jigen had never really had strong opinions on being fucked, especially by women. But, by the time the orgasm count was Jigen – 4, Fujiko -3 nearing 4, he was starting to think he might have to revisit that idea.

When they saw Lupin the next morning, first he chewed them out about spending his money on weed – then he spent the next two hours laughing as they winced over every bump on the cobblestone back road which would take them to their next destination.

* * *

If Jigen was being truthful, in the beginning he never expected to have to come out to Goemon at all. He’d figured that samurai would either figure it out himself, or they would just never have cause to discuss it.

He was wrong.

It was about the point when he was realising that he wanted _more_. He, Lupin and Fujiko had a tenuous agreement, and he knew that Fujiko at least had dragged a willing Goemon into her bed on at least one occasion.

Maybe he was getting old, or maybe he was just making up for his lack of romance earlier in his life but he wanted to _stay_ with these people and he wanted them to know it. It didn’t matter to him anymore if they fucked, or didn’t fuck, he just wanted to _be,_ and he wanted his friends slash lovers around him while he did it.

He was getting dressed, half lost in thought as he struggled with buttons before he’d had his second coffee for the morning. Goemon had walked into the room, his mouth half opened in a question when he’d stopped short, and stared, gaze anchored at Jigen’s chest. Jigen hadn’t felt embarrassed about his body for years, but under the samurai’s scrutiny he felt himself start to flush.

“What is it?” Goemon asked, still staring, head tilted to the side.

Jigen sighed, this wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have this early in the morning. Goemon moved closer, eyes narrowing as he drew level with the black binder.

“It’s just a binder,” Jigen said slowly, biting the bullet, “I wear it because – “

“No, no, no,” Goemon waved his words away, “I know what a binder is and why people wear them. What is this?”

His fingers rubbed across the small image printed on the edge of the fabric. Jigen looked down, he hadn’t really noticed to be honest. He tended to just pick up anything that was plain black and wouldn’t show through his dress shirts.

“I don’t know,” Jigen said, pulling the fabric out to get a better look, “cat, maybe?”

Goemon’s fingers were warm where the fabric of the binder met Jigen’s skin. He looked closer again, then stood back, nodding with a pleased expression.

“Definitely a cat,” he confirmed, “Though I always thought you were more of a dog person?”

Jigen could have kissed him then and there, had Lupin not bounded into the room with the energy of one thousand monkeys, yelling at them to get ready because Pops was back on their tails.


End file.
